ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Suzaku
Notes: :* apparait en échangeant une Gem of the South et une Summerstone aux ??? en (E-9). :*peut réapparaitre 5min après la mort du précèdent Suzaku :*le Antarctic Wind et Seal of Suzaku sont des drops garantis. :*More than one of the same Abjuration can drop from one Suzaku i.e. two Neptunal Abjuration: Feet, Drop rates may vary due to this. :*Uses the attacks: ::*'Chainspell', allowing instant casting of spells, including Firaga III and Flare. :::*The most effective way of countering Suzaku's Chainspell is for a RDM75/DRK37 to Chainspell themselves and spam Stun. Suzaku has no noticeable resistance to stun, making this the most effective method for countering Chainspell. :::*Shadowbind will work when Suzaku Chainspells. Just make sure all melees and tanks are disengaged and run out of spell casting range, as dealing damage to Suzaku while Shadowbound may free him from the bind. :::*It is also possible to Silence Suzaku, rendering Chainspell ineffective. This is an unreliable method, however, since Black Mages using Elemental Seal with Silence will still be regularly resisted. :::*It is possible to straight tank Suzaku's Chainspell through the use of plentiful fire resistance gear, Shellra V, Barfira, Fire Carol and the Corsair's Roll Magus's Roll. Flares were hitting Paladins for ~200 when unresisted, allowing White Mages to keep on top of curing. The only danger with this method is tanks being hit between shadows because of the Firaga III spam, but since Suzaku will be busy casting spells, this won't happen very often. ::*'Additional Effect:' ::*'Burn' ::*'Fire IV' ::*'Firaga III' ::*'Flare' :*To remove the Additional Effect, you can throw an Arctic Wind which is a drop from Genbu. (Only works if the Arctic Wind successfully hits.) :* Mugged for 3075~3300+ gil :* Successfully mugged a second time for 1,961 :*The Shrine of Ru'Avitau version is summoned by Kirin. ::*This version can be silenced, and is significantly weaker than the original. Dialogue ??? Dialogue A strange insignia pointing south is carved into the wall. Dialogue when appears Suzaku: "I am Suzaku, Divine Guardian of the South. You shall die ten thousand deaths for disturbing my repose!" Dialogue when defeated Suzaku: "That I would bow my head to a mortal's might... You shall pay for this humiliation." Video See Video. Histoire Le Shijin ' Dans l'Est asiatique cosmologie mythologique, le Shijin (également orthographié Shishin; appelé Ling Ling Si Sseu ou en Chine) sont de 4 bêtes gardien qui garde les 4 points cardinaux (Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest). Le 4 d'entre eux sont associés à 4 des 5 éléments de la philosophie chinoise (métal, bois, eau, feu, terre). Il ya une direction à l'occasion cinquième ajoutée (centre) et une bête gardienne 5ème. philosophie chinoise comprend ce gardien, mais japonais n'est généralement pas. Ils sont indépendants des animaux du zodiaque chinois et ils chaque règle un quadrant du ciel nocturne. Ils évidemment son origine pendant la période des Royaumes combattants de l'histoire chinoise (400S-221 BCE BCE) et étaient souvent peintes sur les murs des tombes pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Le Shijin ont souvent été utilisées dans Anime programmes (Fushigi Yugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, et Digimon) ainsi que quelques autres jeux vidéo, et plus particulièrement SaGa 1 (1989/1990, vendus aux États-Unis que Final Fantasy Legend, publié par Square ). '''Gardienne du Sud ' Le Gardien du Sud est l'oiseau rouge ou Red Phoenix. Le Phoenix Red est connecté avec la direction du Sud, la saison estivale, l'élément feu, et la couleur rouge. Le nom japonais de tutelle est Suzaku (parfois Sujaku), son nom chinois est Zhuque (ou Zhu Québec; Zhu "Vermilion" rue + "moineau"), et son nom coréen est Ju Jak. Il convient de noter son nom avec plus de précision se traduit par Vermilion (une couleur rouge-orange) Sparrow (qui est un petit oiseau chanteur, mais pourrait être considéré comme une métaphore comme un terme pour tous les oiseaux chanter, ce qu'elle semble être dans ce cas). Le Phoenix Red est représenté avec un plumage radieux multicolore de plumes et un cadre enchanteur, captivant chanson. Il semble que soi-disant en période de bonne fortune et prospérité. Le symbolisme du Phénix Rouge en Chine et le Japon semble être fusionné avec ou identique à celle de la mythologie chinoise Phoenix (Feng-Huang, Ho-Oh). En Chine, il a été considéré comme un emblème de la beauté, et comme tel a souvent été cousu seulement sur les robes de l'impératrice. Il est souvent couplé avec le Dragon Bleu (la Gardienne de l'Est, Seiryu) dans les deux conflits et de l'union harmonieuse. Une fois convertis en 5 éléments Japonais: Feu, Eau, Terre, Vent, Vide, Suzaku est affecté l'élément feu. Le Seishuku 7 (constellations) du Phénix Rouge sont: Chichiri Boshi («bien stars"), Tamahome Boshi ("étoiles ogre"), Nuriko Boshi ("étoiles" Willow), Hotohori Boshi ("Etoiles star"), Chiriko Boshi ("net étoiles"), tasuki Boshi ("étoiles ailes"), Mitsukake Boshi ("étoiles tristesse"). La maison lunaire (constellations la Lune traverse en chinois et l'astrologie védique), qui est considéré comme le centre de cette Shijin est la Star Bird (l'emplacement et de l'Ouest / nom arabe de l'étoile quand elle est connue). Ce secteur du ciel contient de l'Ouest / constellations arabe Gémeaux, le Cancer, l'Hydre, Corvus et son cratère. '''Les dieux de Tu'Lia Suzaku est généré en utilisant le Summerstone et les pierres précieuses du Sud, la saison et la direction, il est associé. Suzaku semble sur l'île au sud-ouest des jardins Ru'Aun. Les directions des 4 îles les Dieux de la rogue sur Tu'Lia ne sont pas les points cardinaux, de sorte que la mythologie ne peut se faire représenter à cet égard. Toutefois, comme son élément, Suzaku utilise toutes les attaques Feu-élément, qui est l'élément, il est associé. Suzaku diminue également l'Antarctique Vent, qui se rapporte à un vent du pôle Sud. modèle de Suzaku correspond étroitement à sa représentation du folklore, comme Suzaku est le plus souvent de couleur rouge-orange et a de multiples couleurs des plumes. category:Bestiary category:Rocs Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters category:Bestiary category:Rocs Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters